Kumpulan FF YunJae rate M
by eternalkuro
Summary: Berisi kumpulan FF YunJae rate M all genre. YunJae/OOC/BL/Yaoi/Hvmv/ga suka jangan baca
1. Chapter 1

**INSANE**

 **.**

 **YunJae**

 **(Drama, Crime)**

 **.**

 **WARNING: (18+) tapi kayaknya lebih ke 21+ deh, cuy...**

 **BL, Yaoi, MalexMale, Hvmv**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa, baik kekerasan dan unsur dewasa lainnya, UKWIM... sebut saja sexual content aka NC aka ikkeh ikkeh kimochi aka tusuk-tusukan(?) dan berdarah-darah(?) aka GORE.**

 **Ini full story dari yang sudah dipublish di Wattpad, kayak versi Bluray—nya gitu, cuy.**

 **.**

 **Note: dilarang meng-copy, meniru, atau memplagiat FF ini jika tidak ingin dianggap kelainan jiwa.**

 **Buat anak kecil dan homophobic... JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **Tanggung akibat sendiri kalo sampe nekat baca.**

 **Dosa ditanggung masing-masing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—–—

Langkah kaki tergesa sedikit berlari menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari metal dengan pengamanan tingkat tinggi di ujung sebuah lorong. Dengan sangat hati-hati wanita muda itu menggesekan _id card—_ nya pada sebuah benda kecil berkedip-kedip di dinding dekat pintu metal tersebut, setelah lampu kecil berwarna hijau menyala, wanita muda itu mendorong pintu metal dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Pagi, Joongie. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" ucapnya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar pada bagian atas ranjang, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan matanya terpejam.

Saat kedua mata itu terbuka, sungguh suatu pemandangan indah dari suatu ciptaan yang paling indah di dunia.

"Apa sudah pagi, Minyoung noona?"

Suara merdu dari sosok indah tersebut mampu menyihir siapa saja yang mendengarnya, bahkan wujudnya merupakan dosa besar di antara semua dosa yang pernah dilakukan manusia. Sepasang Doe eyes yang bening bagai kristal, bibir penuh yang merah seperti cherry, kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, dan rambut hitamnya yang bagaikan arang. Sayangnya sosok indah tersebut harus terkurung di dalam sebuah sangkar berukuran 3 meter kali 3 meter, sungguh suatu ironi. Kesalahan dari orang-orang yang telah merusaknyalah yang membuatnya harus terkurung di dalam penjara ini.

"Iya, apa tidurmu nyenyak? Ini minum obatmu, Joongie" ucap Minyoung sambil menyerahkan sebuah cup berisi berbagai macam obat dengen bentuk dan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Hhhmmm... Joongie sampai bermimpi pergi ke taman hiburan" ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

Minyoung meneteskan air mata saat melihat seseorang di hadapannya menelan obat yang dia berikan, obat yang sudah bertahun-tahun diminumnya tanpa pernah menolaknya.

 **(***)**

Hujan mengguyur Seoul dari pagi hingga malam, seakan langit sedang dirundung kesedihan dan terus saja menitikan air mata. Sesosok pemuda tampan menerobos rintikan air hujan, tubuhnya harus rela merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang terus menghantam dirinya. Jadwal perkuliahan yang padat membuatnya harus pulang malam dan sialnya saat ini dia lupa membawa payung.

Saat dirinya akan memasuki flat yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk bersandar di depan pintu dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan di antara kedua kakinya.

Dia mendekati orang itu lalu menyentuh dan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan sambil berharap orang itu masih bernapas, akan menjadi masalah jika orang itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Hey, kau masih hidup?"

"Engghh"

Lenguhan terdengar dari orang asing yang ternyata masih hidup tersebut. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda tampan itu seketika terpesona hingga tidak berkedip.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa dia bidadari yang turun dari langit, sungguh sempurna sekali ciptaanmu._

"Hey, kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa tidur di depan flatku?"

Mata sosok cantik itu tiba-tiba membesar saat melihat pemuda yang membangunkan tidurnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Joongie tidak ingat, Joongie tadi hanya terus lari dan tiba-tiba lelah, jadi Joongie istirahat di sini. Ini rumah hyung?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Tadi kau memanggilku hyung, kau laki-laki?"

Sosok cantik yang menyebut dirinya Joongie menganggukan kepala. "Iya, Joongie laki-laki. Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

Pemuda tampan itu hampir tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang dia dapat, bagaimana mungkin sosok berwajah cantik di hadapannya ini laki-laki, sedangkan wajahnya benar-benar cantik seperti wanita.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu, hyung?

Pertanyaan sosok cantik itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Iya, ini tempat tinggalku. Hmmm... namaku Yunho"

Yunho menatap sosok cantik itu dan melihat dia hanya memakai piyama tanpa alas kaki. "Sepertinya kau terlalu kecil untuk kabur dari rumah, berapa usiamu? 14 tahun?"

"Joongie sudah 16 tahun" ucapnya kesal dengan bibir dipoutkan.

Oh Tuhan, Yunho merasa tersihir dengan mahluk di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki semanis dan seimut ini?

"Sudah 16 tahun? Benarkah? Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong, lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong" ucapnya dengan senyum cerah.

Yunho melihat baju yang dipakai Jaejoong basah dan dia sedikit memggigil, dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. "Masuklah, tubuhmu bisa masuk angin jika tidak segera ganti baju"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kemudian dia menuju kamar mandi, mengisi bath up dengan air hangat. Setelah penuh, dia membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya berendam agar dia tidak masuk angin.

"Baju hyung juga basah, kan? Ayo sini berendam dengan Joongie, tempatnya masih muat" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk air di sisi kirinya mengajak Yunho bergabung dengannya di bath up.

"Appa selalu mengatakan pada Joongie, jika kehujanan, Joongie harus berendam air hangat agar tidak masuk angin"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Ayahmu mengatakan itu?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala.

"Lalu ibumu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Eomma Joongie sudah tidak ada"

Yunho merasa tidak enak, dia sudah menyinggung perasaan laki-laki cantik itu. "Maaf"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Hyung tidak ikut berendam? Nanti Joongie gosokan punggungnya"

Jaejoong menunjukan busa mandi di tangannya, seketika mata Yunho terfokus pada sebuah gelang perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Gelangmu bagus, apa itu perak?" tanya Yunho, membuat Jaejoong menatap gelang di tangannya.

"Tidak tahu, hyung. Tapi ada nama Jonggie" ucap Jaejoong lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

 _ **Kim Jaejoong, 0126**_

Yunho mengerutkan dahi membaca huruf yang tertera di gelang tersebut. "0126 itu apa?"

"Ulang tahun Joongie"

"Ulang tahunmu?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala. "Ulang tahun Joongie tanggal 26 Januari"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Dan saat dia menoleh, dia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. Seketika itu dia menyadari jika pemuda berwajah cantik yang bersamanya, baru saja menciumnya.

"Kau mencium pipiku?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. "Iya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena hyung sudah menolong Joongie, hyung baik sekali"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong menarik handuk yang tergantung di dekatnya, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang masih bingung, memutuskan membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu menyalakan shower, dia terlalu malas untuk berendam seperti laki-laki cantik yang ditemukannya tadi. Begitu selesai, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk, namun saat hendak menuju kamarnya, dia melihat Jaejoong sedang asik menonton kartun sambil tertawa dan memeluk sebuah boneka gajah miliknya, boneka gajah yang dia dapatkan saat memenangkan permainan di sebuah taman bermain sebulan yang lalu saat dia berkencan dengan wanita yang dekat dengannya sebelum akhirnya mereka putus karena wanita itu ketahuan berselingkuh.

Yunho menghampirinya dan dahinya berkerut melihat Jaejoong hanya memakai handuk. "Kenapa malah duduk di sini dan tidak pakai baju? Apa kau tidak takut masuk angin?"

"Joongie tidak tahu di mana kamar hyung, Joongie juga tidak tahu di mana hyung menyimpan pakaian. Jadi Joongie nonton kartun saja, lagipula ini lucu" jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ambilkan baju untukmu, tapi setelah itu kau harus pakai bajunya" ucap Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

Lima menit kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa pakaian untuk Jaejoong, dia sendiri sudah memakai kaos dan celana pendek.

"Ini bajunya, ayo kau pakai dulu sebelum masuk angin" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan pakaian miliknya, tanpa dia sadari dia tangannya menghalangi layar televisi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal.

"Hyung menghalangi, Joongie tidak bisa menonton kartunnya" ucapnya kesal lalu menggeser tubuh Yunho hingga berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan kembali fokus menatap layar.

Yunho yang merasa diabaikan, malah berdiri di depan Jaejoong. "Pakai dulu bajumu nanti kau masuk angin"

Jaejoong yang semakin kesal menarik tangan Yunho sehingga Yunho jatuh terduduk di sofa tepat sampingnya. Muncul ide di kepala Yunho, dia menutup mata Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. Jaejoong yang merasa keseruannya diganggu menatap Yunho dengan kesal, lalu melompat dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bibir dipoutkan imut. "Joongie sedang nonton, hyung. Jangan diganggu, Joongie jadi kesal"

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti cantiknya hilang"

Jaejoong membesarkan matanya. "Joongie tidak cantik... Joongie tampan"

"Iya, kau tampan. Makanya jangan cemberut, nanti kucium loh" goda Yunho.

Maksud Yunho ingin menggoda Jaejoong malah mendapat respon berbeda, Jaejoong tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuan Yunho dan mencium bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho terlarut dalam ciuman itu, hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menusuk Joongie"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Di mana?"

"Di bawah" Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Yunho yang melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Dia memang merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan, lebih tepatnya dia tahu apa yang 'menusuk' Jaejoong di bawah sana.

"Itu karena kau mendudukinya"

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho, segera turun dari pangkuannya. Saat itu dia melihat sebuah gundukan di celana Yunho, tepat di antara kedua pahanya.

"Ternyata benar, dia terbangun. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, Joongie. Kau harus membuatnya tidur kembali" ucap Yunho dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Pertanyaan polos Jaejoong memunculkan ide di kepalanya, sepertinya dia bisa memanfaatkan laki-laki cantik ini untuk memuaskannya. Namun sebelum dia mengatakan idenya, Jaejoong sudah bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Apa itu artinya Joongie harus memasukannya ke dalam hole Joongie?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong terkejut, dia tidak memperkirakan pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang hyung mau, lagipula Joongie biasa melakukannya dengan appa"

Seketika mata Yunho membesar. "Kau melakukan itu dengan ayahmu?"

"Berhubungan seks maksud, hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Joongie sering melakukannya dengan appa, kadang Joongie juga melakukannya dengan teman-teman appa. Joongie kesal jika appa membawa temannya dan menyuruh Joongie tidur dengannya, pinggang Joongie jadi sakit, jalan Joongie jadi aneh dan hole Joongie rasanya panas dan perih, bibi tetangga jadi sering bertanya jika Joongie sudah seperti itu, dia cerewet sekali. Appa selalu melarang Joongie untuk berkata apapun. Karena jika Joongie bilang ke bibi itu, appa akan menghukum Joongie, appa pernah membuat Joongie tidak bisa bangun dari kasur selama seminggu dan demam selama 3 hari, Joongie tidak mau" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan _'kau bercanda kan?'_

"Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu? Apa hyung mau mencobanya dengan Joongie" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan polos, lalu menarik turun celana pendek Yunho, membuat kejantanannya terlihat jelas dan tampak mengacung tegak.

"Waaah, ternyata besar. Joongie jadi ingin mencobanya"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke kejantanan Yunho, lalu mencium ujungnya dan membasahinya dengan salivanya, dia memasukan dua jari ke dalam mulutnya, sementara tangan lainnya meratakan salivanya di kejantanan Yunho. Setelah merasa cukup, dia memasukan jarinya ke dalam holenya dengan sedikit mendesah, lalu menggerak jari-jari itu dengan gerakan seperti gunting, dia ingin melebarkan holenya agar siap dimasuki kejantanan Yunho.

Merasa semuanya siap, Jaejoong mengeluarkan jari dari dalam holenya dan kembali naik ke pangkuan Yunho, dia memposisikan kejantanan Yunho di holenya, dan dengan perlahan dia mendudukan dirinya, itu membuat kejantanan Yunho masuk dan terbenam seluruhnya.

Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun, membuat kejantanan Yunho keluar-masuk di dalam holenya, dan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia bermain dengan tonjolan di dada Jaejoong, memilin dan sesekali menghisapnya. Tidak hanya dada, bahkan Yunho mulai beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, dia meraba paha yang hanya tertutup handuk itu, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya mendesah, kejantanan Jaejoong mulai mengeras saat Yunho meremasnya.

"Ahhhh... hyung... engh... ahhh..."

"Apa ini enak?" goda Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Hmmmm... lebih... keras... hyung... aahhh..."

Desahan Jaejoong semakin terdengar kencang, seiring remasan Yunho, membuat gerakannya semakin tidak terkendali.

Yunho yang juga merasa nikmat, tanpa sengaja meremas kencang kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Arrrgh... sakit, hyung..." jeritan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar, dia melihat Jaejoong mulai menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" bujuk Yunho lalu mencium kedua mata Jaejoong yang mengalir cairan bening. "Aku akan lebih lembut"

Yunho kembali meremas dan membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesah.

"Aahhhh... hyung... terus... Joongie... mau... keluar... hyung..."

Yunho terus meremas dan mengurut kejantanan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya berkedut dan memuntahkan spermanya di tangan Yunho.

"Aaaahhh..."

Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dia merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Dengan napas terengah, dia menatap Yunho, lalu menjilati tangan Yunho yang dipenuhi sperma miliknya dengan seduktif.

"Hyung belum keluar, tapi Joongie sudah lemas" ucap Jaejoong saat menyadari kejantaan Yunho masih terasa keras dan memenuhi holenya. "Apa yang Joongie harus lakukan?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan mulutmu"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, dan seketika itu Yunho merasa terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki cantik itu turun dari pangkuannya mengikuti ucapannya, membuatnya kembali larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan laki-laki cantik itu, hingga tanpa sengaja dia mendorong kepala Jaejoong dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Jaejoong terbatuk dan menatap Yunho kesal, tetapi Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Maaf, aku terlalu senang karena selama ini belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini"

Yunho memang beberapa kali berhubungan seks dengan wanita, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa jika Jaejoong sungguh berbeda. Jaejoong bisa membuatnya serasa terbang ke langit saat mengoral kejantanannya, dia benar-benar profesional.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali tersedak, tapi kali ini Yunho sedikit menjambak rambut Jaejoong, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal namun masih tetap mengoral kejantanan Yunho, dia hanya menatap Yunho kesal.

Yunho yang larut dalam kenikmatan, mengenggol remote televisi dan mengganti chanelnya menjadi siaran berita.

 _"Selamat malam. Breaking news hari ini, dilaporkan seorang pasien Big East Sanatorium telah melarikan diri, pasien tersebut merupakan pasien penanganan khusus. Dilaporkan melarikan diri sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, bila ada yang melihat orang asing yang mencurigakan, diharapkan segera melapor pada pihak yang berwajib"_

Yunho terdiam menatap layar televisi.

 _Orang asing yang bersamaku malah terlihat seperti kabur dari rumah._

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

 _"Pasien yang kabur dari Big East Sanatorium diketahuhi bernama Kim Jaejoong, berusia 26 tahun. Adapun ciri fisiknya, tinggi sekitar 177 cm, bertubuh kurus, rambut berwarna hitam dengan sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri, terakhir terlihat memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan lambang 5 buah bintang di dada kiri dan sebuah gelang perak di lengan kanan bertuliskan_ _ **Kim Jaejoong, 0126**_ _. Gelang tersebut merupakan identifikasi untuk pasien dengan penanganan khusus karena dianggap sangat berbahaya, kami juga akan menampilkan foto dari pasien tersebut. Kami harap segera hubungi pihak berwajib jika anda melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri fisik seperti yang sudah disebutkan, karena orang tersebut sangat berbahaya, dengan sekali gigitan dia mampu mencabik daging manusia. Kim Jaejoong dilaporkan telah menggigit tiga orang petugas sanatorium yang hingga saat ini berada di ruang ICU, dia juga melukai dua orang dokter dan seorang perawat. Sekian breaking news hari ini"_

Yunho membesarkan matanya saat melihat ciri-ciri pasien yang sedang dicari sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong, bahkan memakai gelang yang sama persis.

 _Mungkinkah Jaejoong adalah pasien yang dicari?_

Yunho semakin syok saat wajah Jaejoong muncul di tivi sebagai wajah dari pasien yang kabur tersebut, lalu dia ingat jika kemampuan menggigitnya mampu mencabik daging manusia, mungkinkah dia akan menggigit kejantanannya yang saat ini berada di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong, permainan Jaejoong benar-benar luar biasa, mampu membuatnya seakan terbang dan mendapatkannya, ya... Yunho akan ejakulasi.

"Aahhhh..."

Bersamaan dengan ejakulasi, Yunho juga merasakan perih, dan semakin lama semakin sakit. Saat itu pula dia melihat mulut Jaejoong penuh cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir hingga ke dadanya, seketika itu pula Yunho shock karena melihat kejantanannya berdarah dan seperti terpotong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu berdiri di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, potongan daging yang berlumuran darah, potongan kejantanan Yunho.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" umpat Yunho lalu berusaha menyerang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menjadi sasaran Yunho, menahan pukulan Yunho dengan sangat mudah, padahal Yunho menguasai bela diri. Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Yunho yang tadi dia gunakan untuk meninju Jaejoong. Dengan wajah datar Jaejoong mematahkan tangan Yunho seperti sebuah ranting.

Bunyi tulang yang patah terdengar keras membuat Yunho menjerit kesakitan. Sedangkan Jaejoong benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya, lalu dengan kasarnya dia menendang dada Yunho.

"Arrght" Yunho mengerang kesakitan, dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak, dia yakin jika saat itu tulang rusuknya patah.

"Nona pembaca berita itu merepotkan, kenapa harus menyebutkan identitas asliku, mengatakan aku pasien khusus lalu menyebut ciri fisikku dan memasang fotoku, minta dikerjai rupanya" ucap Jaejoong dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Akan kujadikan targetku selanjutnya, akan kucari dan kuhabisi. Tapi bermain dengannya terlebih dahulu, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Jadi kau pasien sakit jiwa?"

Jaejoong memandang remeh Yunho. "Kau terkejut?"

"Kenapa kau menggigitnya sampai putus, brengsek?!"

"Itu karena kau menyakitiku, Yunho. Kau membuatku tersedak, bahkan menjambak rambutku. Itu sakit" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polos. "Kau itu seperti ayahku, dan aku benci orang seperti itu. Kau juga sangat lemah, baru seperti itu saja sudah mengeluh"

Seketika Jaejoong tersenyum, bukan senyum biasa, melainkan sebuah seringai yang sangat kejam. "Kuberitahu kau satu hal. Ayahku adalah laki-laki brengsek yang sudah meniduri anak kandungnya sendiri berkali-kali sejak usiaku dua belas tahun, sejak ibuku meninggal. Dia tidak perduli setiap kali aku memohon padanya untuk berhenti, dia menusukku terus menerus dengan kasar, hingga rasa perih dan panas bercampur jadi satu di anusku"

"Selama empat tahun aku menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya, setiap malam aku harus memuaskan birahinya yang seperti hewan liar. Dia melarangku mengatakan perbuatan bejatnya pada orang lain, atau dia akan menghukumku dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan. Memperkosaku dengan sangat kasar dan memasukan berbagai macam alat ke dalam anusku, dia akan mengikat dan mencambuk tubuhku hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri. Dia juga menjual tubuhku pada teman-temannya, setiap malam selalu ada pria yang menyetubuhiku, dia menjadikanku pelacur"

"Malam itu, setelah dia puas menusukku berkali-kali, dia juga memintaku menghisap miliknya yang bau, itu menjadi kesempatanku untuk membalasnya..." Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. "Saat miliknya di dalam mulutku, kugigit saja sampai putus. Dan kau tahu? Dia menjerit keras sekali sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah"

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum mengerikan. "Setelah itu dia berusaha lari. Tapi sebelum sampai pintu, aku sudah mengejarnya lalu menusuk lehernya dengan pisau dan dia ambruk di ruang tamu dengan darah yang mengalir sangat banyak dari lehernya yang berlubang"

"Tapi sialnya..." ekspresi Jaejoong berubah mejadi kesal. "Teriakannya yang keras itu membuat tetanggaku curiga, lalu menghubungi polisi dan mereka menemukanku bersama tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bergerak. Mati!"

"Setelahnya aku ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman karena melakukan pembunuhan dengan keji, mereka mengatakan jika aku psikopat dan seharusnya aku mendapat hukuman mati atau setidaknya seumur hidup tanpa pembebasan, tapi hasil tes kejiwaanku menyatakan aku mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Padahal aku tidak gila, aku hanya sedikit bermain dengan tes itu dan berhasil. Mereka tidak memenjarakanku, tapi menempatkanku di rumah sakit jiwa dengan pengawasan ketat dan memaksaku meminum obat yang sangat banyak setiap hari selama sepuluh tahun. Aku ini tidak sakit, jadi kenapa aku harus minum obat?"

Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi ceria. "Tapi aku berhasil melarikan diri, aku berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu lalu berlari sampai di sini dan bertemu denganmu. Aku berhasil menyingkirkan para penjaga dengan akting polosku, aku membuat mereka menggelepar di lantai seperti ikan setelah aku mengoyak daging di tubuh mereka, aku ingat saat aku mencongkel mata salah satu penjaga, dia menjerit keras sekali, jadi kutarik saja rahangnya sampai hampir terlepas dan akhirnya dia diam. Minyoung noona juga memgganggu, tapi kurasa dia akan melakukan operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki wajahnya yang tidak sengaja kucakar. Aku masih ingat saat daging dan darahnya mengotori tanganku, itu sangat menyenangkan. Dia menjerit keras sekali sambil memegangi wajahnya yang berdarah dengan ekspresi ketakutan, mungkin dia tidak akan secantik sebelumnya. Tetapi dia memang tidak cantik, dokter Han juga berteriak saat aku menggigit telinganya hingga lepas, kau tahu... rasanya seperti jamur"

Jaejoong lalu duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan melumat bibir Yunho dengan kasar, Yunho yang merasa jijik menggigit bibir Jaejoong hingga berdarah. Jaejoong yang kesal, meninju wajah Yunho hingga hidungnya patah dan berdarah, Yunho membalas dengan menjambak rambut Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang masih bisa digunakan dan menggigit bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang marah lalu mencekik leher Yunho dan mematahkan tangan Yunho sehingga keduanya tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Entah kerasukan setan apa hingga Jaejoong yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Yunho mampu membuatnya tidak berdaya. Jaejoong yang saat ini memang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sebelumnya, lebih menyerupai seorang psikopat yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus dari ahli kejiwaan.

"Cih, tubuhku jadi kotor" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat dadanya terciprat darah Yunho, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Yunho yang perlahan kehabisan darah, mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat, napasnya pun terasa sesak, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk pergi, setidaknya jika bisa keluar, dia bisa meminta bantuan seseorang. Namun sayang, saat dia hendak berdiri, dia terhuyung dan jatuh kembali di kursi yang mulai penuhi genangan darah.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah tanpa tertutup apapun lalu mendekati Yunho yang sedang sekarat, menatap wajahnya lama dan menciumi bibir Yunho dengan sangat lembut, sesekali menggesekan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho yang sudah di ambang kematian. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong membekap Yunho dan membuatnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Saat dirasa Yunho sudah tidak bernyawa, Jaejoong menuju kamar Yunho lalu mencari baju yang pas di tubuhnya. Sebuah skinny jeans hitam dan kaos abu-abu dengan hoodie hitam. Jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamar Yunho dan melewati mayatnya tanpa perduli, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka gajah yang sebelumnya dia peluk, Jaejoong lalu mengambilnya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Setelah Jaejoong memakai sepatu Yunho, dia meninggalkan apartemen tersebut tanpa menguncinya bersama sebuah boneka gajah.

"Tidak lama lagi polisi pasti akan datang, jeritannya kencang sekali, aku yakin pasti ada tetangga yang mendengarnya" gumam Jaejoong sambil melirik pintu di sebelah flat Yunho. "Tapi aku malas untuk menghabisi mereka, biar sajalah... biar menjadi kejutan"

Dengan langkah tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun, Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan flat yang tidak lama lagi akan dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian polisi.

 **(***)**

Jaejoong yang lelah berjalan, duduk di sebuah halte bis sambil memeluk boneka gajah yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya mendekatinya.

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya pria paruh baya itu saat memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang tertunduk.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan wajah polos. "Paman bertanya padaku?"

Seketika itu pria paruh baya tersebut terpesona dengan kecantikan Jaejoong yang merupakan dosa besar.

"Apa kau bidadari? Kau sungguh cantik sekali" tanya pria itu yang malah mendapat respon bingung dari Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie laki-laki, paman" ucapnya polos.

"Apa? Kau laki-laki? Berapa usiamu?" pria paruh baya itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"16 tahun, paman sendiri siapa?"

"Kau masih muda ya. Namaku Lee Donghae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku paman Lee" ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan wajah mesum.

KRUUYUUUK

Tiba-tiba perut Jaejoong berirama membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

"Kau pasti lapar, mau ikut dengan paman? Paman akan mentraktirmu makan, tenang saja paman bukan orang jahat" ajaknya yang disetujui Jaejoong, lalu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

 _Tuan Lee Donghae, mungkin anda mengira jika anda mendapatkan mangsa segar, tapi tahukah anda jika laki-laki yang anda bawa menuju kandang serigala anda adalah jelmaan iblis?_

 _Bahkan dia baru saja membunuh orang dengan sangat kejam, malaikat maut sudah siap mengayunkan sabitnya tuan Lee. Lihatlah seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajah malaikat palsu yang sedang bersamamu, sebentar lagi dia akan menunjukan wujud aslinya._

 _SANG IBLIS!_

 _Yang kelaparan akan jiwa manusia...!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Kelar, cuy —**

—–—

 **Note:**

Semoga FF ini ga kena razia admin, dan akhirnya menguap kayak FF rate M+ yg pernah di-publish sebelumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANT YOUR HEART, NOT YOUR BODY**

 **.**

 **YunJae**

 **(Romance, Drama, Thriller)**

 **Warning: BL, Shounen-ai, MaleXmale, Hvmv**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur berdarah-darah aka Gore, tapi ga separah cerita pertama.**

 **Buat yang ga suka Gore, lebih baik jangan baca!**

 **Note: cerita ini sama sekali tidak menyajikan adegan gulat di ranjang**

 **.**

 **Dilarang meng-copy, meniru, atau memplagiat FF ini! Cukup saya aja yang sakit jiwa XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—**

"Lepaskan aku, Jung Yunho. Jangan sentuh aku" ucap laki-laki berwajah cantik dengan kilat mata marah penuh emosi pada laki-laki bermata seperti rubah yang sedang memegang tangannya.

"Tidak akan kulepas. Kau harus dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Boo. Aku..."

Perkataan Yunho terhenti saat sebuah pukulan melayang tepat di wajahnya, dan darah mengalir dari sela bibirnya. Rasa syok terpancar dari wajahnya saat tahu dirinya mendapat pukulan dari Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik yang selama ini berhubungan dekat dengannya.

"Sudah berakhir, Yun. Kita putus! Jangan dekati aku lagi!" Jaejoong menekan kata-katanya sedikit keras lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih syok.

Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho yang sedang syok, terlihat seseorang menyeringai saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya senang.

"Akhirnya kalian berpisah juga... sekarang aku bisa memilikimu, Jung Yunho"

Go Ahra, orang yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dan melihat pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ahra dengan wajah dibuat-buat cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku" Yunho sedikit terkejut, tapi dia memilih tersenyum dengan sangat manis lalu pergi meninggalkan Ahra.

Ahra yang merasa mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati Yunho, tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sehingga orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya dengan tatapan _'Apa dia sudah gila?'._

Dengan langkah pasti Ahra menuju suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah melancarkan jalannya untuk mendapatkan Yunho, dan dengan penuh percaya diri Ahra memasuki sebuah ruang kelas lalu mendekati seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi deretan belakang dekat jendela. Orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai saingan untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dingin tanpa mengalihkan matanya menatap ke arah luar jendela kelasnya saat didatangi oleh Ahra.

"Aku senang kau menuruti semua perintahku, sekarang jauhi Yunho dan jangan pernah kau tampakan wajah burukmu di depan Yunho selamanya" geram Ahra.

"Terserah" ucap Jaejoong masa bodoh dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja miliknya lalu memejamkan mata, dia memilih berpura-pura tidur daripada berdebat dengan Ahra yang hanya akan menghabiskan energinya sia-sia.

Ahra yang kesal karena tidak direspon, meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum disekolah mereka jika Ahra menyukai Yunho dan sangat membenci Jaejoong, terlebih saat Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Harga dirinya seakan terinjak saat dikalahkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah seperti perempuan, Ahra juga selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Yunho demi memuaskan obsesinya yang ingin menjadi kekasih Yunho walau akhirnya gagal karena Yunho tidak pernah tertarik padanya sama sekali.

Ahra yang kesal karena respon cuek Jaejoong, melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet di ujung lorong yang mengarah ke taman sekolah, tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menyumpah serapahi Jaejoong, tetapi seketika wajahnya kembali ceria saat tanpa sengaja melihat Yunho sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura dan berusaha mendekatinya.

"Oppa, sedang apa di sini?" sapa Ahra dengan senyum manis.

Yunho yang mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya, menolehkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Oppa?" Ahra menunjukan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

Yunho hanya menghembuskan napas pelan. "Tidak ada"

"Apa ini karena Kim Jaejoong?"

Pertanyaan Ahra langsung membuat Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya dan menatap Ahra. "Bagaimana..."

"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian bertengkar" ucap Ahra pelan. "Apa itu yang membuatmu gelisah?"

"Kami putus, Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan denganku dan memukulku sangat keras" ekspresi Yunho berubah sendu mengingat kejadian saat pukulan Jaejoong tepat mengenai wajahnya dan meninggalkan rasa sakit bukan hanya di wajahnya, tetapi juga di hatinya.

"Apa? Jaejoong memukulmu? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Ahra berpura-pura terkejut.

"Hatiku yang sakit. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku dan langsung mengatakan putus, rasanya lebih sakit daripada dipukuli preman hingga babak belur"

"Jadi oppa sudah putus dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Ahra dengan anggukan kepala yang langsung membuat Ahra bahagia, tetapi dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Oppa, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ahra sedikit takut.

"Katakan saja"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Ahra tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Yunho berusaha menyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Bukankah oppa sudah putus dengan Jaejoong? Jadi apa salahnya jika aku mencoba menjadi kekasihmu dan menggantikannya" Ahra sedikit ketus saat menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong memang bilang putus, tapi..."

Ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh Ahra yang mulai menunjukan rasa kesalnya. "Tapi apa, Oppa? Dia juga sudah memukulmu"

"Kau benar, dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku" gumam Yunho sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi, oppa mau kan jadi kekasihku? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan" Ahra terus berusaha membujuk Yunho.

Yunho berpikir sebentar lalu menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu hubungan kita, aku tidak mau mereka mencap-ku sebagai _player_ karena dengan mudahnya memacari orang lain sementara diriku baru saja putus"

Ahra menatap Yunho tidak percaya kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ahra merasa senang saat mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terasa seperti sebuah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan, dirinya menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho, laki-laki yang sudah lama dia incar walau ada sebuah syarat yang harus dia penuhi, tapi itu hanyalah masalah kecil menurutnya.

"Baiklah, selama oppa mau menjadi kekasihku syarat apapun akan kuturuti" ucap Ahra penuh semangat efek dari hatinya yang berbunga-bunga sehingga tidak memikirkan perkataannya yang akan menjadi bumerang.

"Termasuk memberikan hatimu padaku?" tanya Yunho singkat.

"Jangankan hati, tubuhku pun akan kuserahkan jika oppa menginginkannya" ucap Ahra mantap.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ahra, walau ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya. Di bawah pohon Sakura inilah pertama kali Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong dan diterima, lalu mereka menjadi kekasih, tapi sekarang dia menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang lain di bawah pohon yang sama, bedanya saat Yunho menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong di musim semi sehingga terkesan romantis karena kelopak Sakura yang berterbangan.

"Aku hanya menginginkan hatimu, bukan tubuhmu" ucap Yunho lembut membuat Ahra merona.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan hatiku oppa, bahkan sudah sejak lama. Tapi jika suatu saat kau menginginkan tubuhku, aku siap memberikannya padamu" ucap Ahra lalu memeluk tubuh Yunho.

Yunho sedikit terkejut dan panik saat tubuhnya dipeluk Ahra tiba-tiba. "Ahra, lepaskan. Nanti ada yang melihat kita"

"Biarkan oppa, biarkan mereka tahu jika Jung Yunho milik Go Ahra" Ahra bersikukuh di dada Yunho.

Yunho menatap Ahra lembut dan tersenyum manis. "Apa kau melupakan syarat yang kuajukan? Syarat agar hubungan kita tetap dirahasiakan"

Ahra yang terpesona pada senyum Yunho melepas pelukannya -walau sedikit tidak rela- dengan wajah memerah dan hatinya berbunga-bunga karena akhirnya menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho. "Aku ingat, oppa"

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Yunho lalu menggenggam tangan Ahra lembut, namun saat Yunho melihat seseorang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat kedua saling berpegangan tangan, tetapi dengan santainya dia berjalan ke arah Yunho dan memasang tatapan datar.

"Kau memang brengsek, Yunho" umpat Jaejoong saat melewati Yunho dengan sebuah senyum dan tatapan berubah menjadi tajam menusuk.

Yunho yang mendengar umpatan Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, tidak biasanya Jaejoong mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Jika Jaejoong sampai melakukan hal tersebut, itu artinya Jaejoong benar-benar marah. Sedangkan Ahra yang juga mendengar umpatan Jaejoong merasa senang, itu artinya mereka benar-benar putus dan dirinya sudah berhasil membuat Jaejoong kesal.

Tapi kesenangan Ahra tidak belangsung lama, karena saat mereka kembali berpapasan dengan seseorang, Yunho langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Poor Ahra.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, berita tentang putusnya hubungan YunJae sudah tersebar luas dan mendapatkan berbagai reaksi, banyak yang menyayangkan karena YunJae adalah couple fenomal, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bersyukur. Yunho merupakan laki-laki populer yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Selain memiliki kesempurnaan fisik, Yunho juga berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh di Korea Selatan, sehingga saat hubungan keduanya putus banyak yang merasa senang, terlebih para perempuan yang memuja Yunho, yang artinya mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati Yunho.

Dan sudah seminggu pula hubungan Yunho-Ahra terjalin secara sembunyi-sembunyi, membuat Ahra seperti melayang-layang di udara. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus menghindari Yunho setiap mereka berpapasan bahkan tidak jarang Jaejoong menunjukan tatapan benci pada Yunho, itu membuat Ahra semakin bahagia. Efeknya Ahra tidak perduli dengan Jaejoong, berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya yang selalu mencoba mencelakai Jaejoong. Mulai dari menyiramnya dengan air bekas mengepel lantai, menjegal kakinya saat berjalan, menjatuhkan vas bunga dari lantai dua ke kepala Jaejoong, hingga mendorongnya dari tangga. Ahra juga pernah menyuruh beberapa preman memukuli Jaejoong hingga babak belur. Bukan hanya itu, Ahra juga sering mengancam Jaejoong untuk menjauhi Yunho dengan cara mengirimkan berbagai ancaman. Mulai dari surat ancaman hingga sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat kelinci mati yang berlumuran darah. Ahra melakukan itu semua untuk menjatuhkan mental Jaejoong.

 **(***)**

Ahra tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, Yunho memintanya bertemu di gudang sekolah setelah pulang untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Ahra sempat berfikir jika Yunho akan mengajaknya berkencan, karena selama ini mereka belum pernah berkencan secara terbuka seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Ahra juga berharap jika Yunho segera mempublikasikan hubungan mereka agar semua orang tahu jika Yunho adalah miliknya, dan bermaksud menyombongkannya di depan Jaejoong yang merupakan mantan kekasih Yunho.

Tepat setelah bel tanda pelajaran usai berdering, Ahra langsung meninggalkan kelasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gudang belakang untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, itu pun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, sesuai syarat yang diajukan Yunho tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Gudang belakang yang posisinya terpencil dan jauh dari aktivitas membuatnya sedikit menyeramkan, hanya berisi barang-barang yang sudah tidak digunakan dan penuh debu.

"Yunho oppa, apa kau di dalam?" ucap Ahra saat membuka pintu gudang yang biasanya terkunci.

Ahra melihat gudang dalam keadaan gelap, bahkan seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Saat Ahra mulai melangkah masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah datang, kenapa lama sekali?" suara lembut khas laki-laki terdengar di telinga Ahra membuatnya terkejut.

Hampir saja Ahra berteriak saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya tiba-tiba, namun hal tersebut urung dilakukan saat matanya melihat laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya.

"Yun-yunho oppa, ka-kau mengagetkanku" Ahra sedikit terbata saat melihat laki-laki yang memeluknya ternyata adalah Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Ahra, sedetik kemudian ruangan tersebut terang walau dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Ahra dapat melihat Yunho sedang berdiri di pintu menatapnya dengan senyum menawan.

Ahra sedikit bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. "Oppa? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada orang di luar, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu kita" ucap Yunho masih dengan senyum terpasang di bibirnya.

Yunho menatap Ahra dan melipat tangan di dadanya. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang akan memberikan hatimu padaku?"

Ahra terus menatap Yunho seakan terhipnotis. "Iya, oppa"

Yunho berjalan mendekati Ahra. "Juga tubuhmu?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana jika itu semua kuminta sekarang? Jiwa dan ragamu, padaku" ucap Yunho seduktif di telinga Ahra.

Ahra merasakan sensasi aneh saat napas Yunho nengembus telinga dan lehernya, hampir saja dia mendesah, tapi ditahannya kuat-kuat. "Aku akan memberikannya jika oppa menginginkannya"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memasang senyuman yang membuat tubuh Ahra terasa meleleh. "Baiklah"

Yunho menjulurkan tangan kanannya lalu menarik tengkuk Ara dan mencium bibirnya lembut, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Ahra. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Yunho mendorong tubuh Ahra ke dinding, Ahra sendiri hanya melebarkan matanya akibat terlalu shock dengan ciuman Yunho yang tiba-tiba.

Ahra merasa bagaikan berada dalam mimpi, dan berharap dirinya tidak bangun karena semua ini hal yang selalu dia mimpikan. Menjadi kekasih Yunho dan merasakan bibir Yunho yang selama ini hanya bisa dia rasakan dalam mimpi, semua itu benar-benar terwujud saat ini.

Ahra yang terlalu senang, tanpa sengaja menarik baju Yunho dan membuat kancingnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang Yunho yang sempurna. Mata Ahra membesar saat melihat ada sebuah tanda merah keunguan di dada kiri Yunho, Ahra tahu sekali jika itu sebuah 'tanda cinta' dan sepertinya masih baru.

Ahra sedikit kesal sambil menunjuk 'tanda cinta' di dada Yunho. "Oppa, ini... siapa yang membuatnya?"

Kesal? Tentu saja, seharusnya dia yang membuat tanda itu di sana, bukan orang lain.

"Jaejoong" ucap Yunho singkat.

Ahra geram saat mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut oleh Yunho. "Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?"

"Dia datang padaku dan memohon padaku untuk kembali padanya" Yunho hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lalu kau menerimanya kembali?" terdengar nada kesal pada pertanyaan Ahra.

"Tidak, tapi dia memaksa dan menggodaku, dia menyodorkan tubuhnya padaku. Dia juga meninggalkan tanda ini" ucap Yunho singkat membuat Ahra melebarkan matanya.

"Bitch! Dia benar-benar slut! Dasar pelacur!" umpat Ahra geram, dia terus mengumpati Jaejoong dengan bahasa kasar.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan Ahra. "Lupakan dia, dan sekarang waktunya kita bersenang-senang. Jadi maukah kau memberikan hatimu padaku?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sukses membuat Ahra berhenti mengumpati Jaejoong langsung tersipu malu dan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan wajah memerah. "Iya, oppa. Aku mau memberikan hatiku untukmu"

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik" Yunho lalu kembali mencium bibir Ahra hingga membuat Ahra hampir pingsan karena bahagia.

Ahra yang melayang akibat ciuman Yunho, tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah benda runcing menyentuh dada kirinya. Bersamaan dengan ciuman Yunho yang membuatnya meleleh, Ahra merasakan perih di dada kirinya, dan rasa perih kemudian berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Yunho menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan tersaji di depan matanya. Ahra melihat sebuah pisau menancap tepat di dada kirinya, lalu senyuman Yunho berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

Belum sempat Ahra menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, Yunho sudah lebih dahulu menekan pisau sedikit lebih dalam hingga menusuk paru-paru Ahra, sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap mulut Ahra yang penuh dengan darah dan berbisik di telinganya dengan parau. "I want your heart not your body, Go Ahra. Jadi berikan jantung dan juga jiwamu padaku"

Ahra yang merasakan sakit luar biasa di dada kirinya berusaha meronta namun gagal, tubuhnya berada di posisi kurang beruntung. Posisi Yunho yang menghimpitnya ke dinding dan juga tenaga Yunho yang lebih besar dari membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Yunho meneruskan tusukannya menjadi merobek kulit Ahra hingga sebuah luka lebar tepat berada di bawah tulang rusuk Ahra dan cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari luka yang dibuat Yunho dan membasahi bajunya. Ahra sendiri hanya bisa menangis saat merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya dan tidak pernah menyangka jika laki-laki yang selama ini dia sukai begitu tega menyakitinya sesadis ini.

Merasa cukup membuat luka di tubuh Ahra, Yunho mencabut dan menusukan pisau lipat miliknya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar namun sangat tajam ke sebuah kayu yang berada tepat di sebelah tubuh Ahra lalu dengan kasar Yunho memasukan tangannya ke dalam luka di dada Ahra hingga membuat kedua bola mata Ahra membelak seakan ingin melompat keluar akibat rasa sakit luar biasa yang dia rasakan, dan dengan mudahnya Yunho menarik keluar organ penting di tubuh Ahra, jantung. Saat jantungnya tercabut paksa, nyawa Ahra lepas dari raganya dengan pendangan mata kosong dan wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi kesakitan dan kemudian tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi terkelungkup dan cairan pekat berbau anyir menggenangi tubuhnya yang hanya tinggal raga tanpa nyawa.

"Bear, yang kau cabut itu jantung bukan hati. Apa kau bodoh sampai tidak bisa membedakannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sering tidur saat pelajaran Biologi dan menjadi bodoh"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Yunho, tepat dari arah pintu.

Yunho yang mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang yang selama seminggu ini berusaha menjauh darinya, 'mantan kekasihnya' Kim Jaejoong.

"Boo... bukankah dalam bahasa Inggris, orang-orang sering menyebut _Jantung_ itu _**HEART**_ dan _Hati_ juga berarti sama, bukan? Jadi aku tidak salah, dia saja yang salah mengartikannya. Aku memang sering tertidur saat pelajaran Biologi, tapi kau juga sering tertidur lebih dulu saat kita mempraktekan pelajaran Biologi bab reproduksi dan perkembangbiakan" ucap Yunho dengan seringai mesum, Jaejoong sendiri hanya menatapnya datar.

Merasa Jaejoong tidak dalam mood bagus, Yunho menjulurkan tangannya yang terdapat jantung Ahra yang masih berdenyut dan berlumuran cairan berbau anyir berwarna merah lekat. "Kau mau bermain dengannya juga?"

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan hanya menatap jantung di tangan Yunho lalu meraih pisau yang Yunho gunakan untuk merobek dada Ahra kemudian menendang kasar tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu hingga menjadi terlentang lalu berlutut dan menatapnya tajam dengan sebuah seringai terpasang di sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong menggoreskan pisau milik Yunho ke wajah Ahra yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelak lebar dan sebuah ekpresi terkejut namun kosong.

"Bibir ini sudah merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, dan aku tidak suka berbagi dengan orang lain" ucap Jaejoong saat menggores pisau lipat Yunho di bibir Ahra hingga membuatnya terbelah hingga ke telinga.

Lalu dengan santainya Jaejoong menusuk kedua mata Ahra lalu memutar pisaunya dan membuat cairan merah mengalir dan meningalkan sebuah lubang kosong, dia juga menyayat hidung Ahra hingga bagian tulangnya terlihat mencuat. Yunho sendiri hanya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menghias wajah Ahra dengan senyum di bibirnya dan terus menggenggam jantung Ahra di tangannya.

Tidak lama Jaejoong merasa bosan dengan tubuh mati Ahra lalu mendekati Yunho dan kemudian menusuk jantung Ahra.

"Benar-benar busuk" ucap Jaejoong saat menatap jantung Ahra yang dia tusuk pisau lalu disodorkan kembali pada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil jantung Ahra yang disodorkan padanya lalu mencabut pisau miliknya dan memasukan kembali ke dalam dada Ahra. Yunho membersihkan pisau dan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan baju Ahra, lalu melipat dan memasukannya ke saku celana, kemudian memasang senyum manis yang dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka jika miliku disentuh oleh orang lain" Jaejoong mengusap bibir Yunho lalu menciumnya lembut. "Kau adalah milikku, dan aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhmu seenaknya"

Yunho yang mendapat ciuman dari Jaejoong hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih tepat disebut seringai.

"Singkirkan mayat ini, aku muak melihat wajahnya. Bahkan sudah jadi mayat pun tidak ada bedanya" ucap Jaejoong dingin, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Dia cemburu saat melihat tanda yang kau buat kemarin. Dia marah dan kesal, kekekekeke"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatapnya datar. "Hanya satu tanda saja dia cemburu? Memangnya dia itu siapa? Jika dia lihat semua tanda yang kau buat di tubuhku, aku yakin pasti dia akan mencabut jantungnya sendiri. Lagipula aku kan hanya menandai milikku"

Seketika Yunho tampak tersenyum senang. "Ahhh... aku ingin sekali melihatnya mencabut jantungnya sendiri, tapi sayang jantungnya sudah kucabut lebih dulu"

"Bear... seperti yang kujanjikan sebelumnya, hadiahmu kusimpan di kamarmu. Cepat bereskan mayat itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membatalkan niat memberimu hadiah" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mengancam dengan seringai terpasang di sudut bibirnya.

"Berikan aku yang polos, aku suka yang polos" pinta Yunho semangat mendengar hadiah dari Jaejoong.

"Terserah" ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi dengan seringai di wajah dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang tersenyum mesum.

 **(***)**

Keesokan harinya Ahra dinyatakan hilang bagai ditelan bumi, siapa pun tidak melihat Ahra setelah pulang sekolah, bahkan dirinya dikabarkan tidak pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sendiri terlihat mesra kembali, setiap orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka, akan berpikir jika mereka kembali berpacaran tanpa pernah tahu jika Ahra sempat berada di antara keduanya.

Keduanya bahkan terlihat sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon Sakura -tempat dimana Yunho dulu pernah menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong-, mereka terlihat sangat mesra karena Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, membuat perempuan-perempuan yang menyukai Yunho merasa kecewa karena tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih Yunho.

"Boo, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dibuat seimut mungkin yang malah mendapat reaksi jijik dari Jaejoong.

"Aku masih kesal padamu Yun, kau mematahkan jepitan rambut Hello Kitty hadiah ulangtahunku dan malah bertingkah tidak berdosa" ucap Jaejoong kesal dengan bibir dipoutkan sehingga membuat Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Kau juga membuat buttku sakit, Jung bear bodoh" lanjutnya kesal dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau membuatku hampir tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, bahkan untuk ke toilet saja aku kesulitan"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sangat manis. "Tapi itu kan hadiahku"

Seketika senyum manis terpasang di bibir Jaejoong. "Iya, aku tahu. Itu hadiah karena kau berhasil menyingkirkan tikus yang menyebalkan sepertinya"

"Itu balasan karena sudah membuat Boojae tercintaku terluka" Yunho mengusap pelipis Jaejoong yang terdapat bekas luka.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yunho dan memejamkan mata menikmatai usapan lembut di pelipisnya. "Kau masih dendam padanya, Bear?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perbuatannya yang sudah membuatmu terluka. Siapapun yang melukaimu akan mendapatkan balasan, dan nyawa adalah bayarannya" ucap Yunho pelan dan sedikit menekan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho yang mau melakukan apa saja untuknya, Jaejoong sangat mengetahui dengan pasti jika Yunho sangat mencintainya. Buktinya Yunho dengan senang hati menghabisi nyawa Ahra yang sudah membuatnya terluka dengan mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga hingga membuatnya mengalami gegar otak ringan.

Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas saat Ahra tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya dan mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Yunho yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, namun Jaejoong mengabaikan ancaman Ahra seperti biasanya. Jaejoong yang saat itu hendak menuruni tangga merasakan tubuhnya didorong dari belakang dan akhirnya jatuh terguling hingga lantai bawah dengan kepala membentur sudut tangga dan Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Saat Jaejong dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan jika Jaejoong mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat benturan, dan hal tersebut membuat Yunho geram.

Yunho yang tahu jika Ahra menyukainya dan sudah melukai kekasihnya dengan berbagai cara bermaksud memberikan pelajaran padanya, dan ternyata berhasil. Yunho berhasil menyingkirkan Ahra selamanya dan membuat kekasihnya senang.

"Lalu kau buang kemana bangkai tikus yang mengganggu itu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucap Yunho lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong, membuat laki-laki cantik itu menatapnya kesal.

Semua yang melihat kemesraan Yunho dan Jaejoong, merasa iri tanpa mereka ketahui siapa mereka sebenarnya, bahkan mereka tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Ahra dan mayatnya. Hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu, dan juga akting sempurna mereka yang setingkat dengan aktor profesional. Dan tentang putusnya hubungan mereka, itu merupakan rencana untuk menyingkirkan Go Ahra. Mana mungkin mereka putus semudah itu, karena mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- KELAS -**


End file.
